Not Applicable.
This invention relates generally to a mattress system, and, more particularly, to a mattress system that combines the benefits of a traditional coil mattress with the additional comfort of an air mattress for use in a sofa sleeper.
It is well known that the mattresses provided within a sofa sleeper can be uncomfortable to those sleeping thereon. This uncomfortability is, in part, a result of the space constraints existing within a sofa sleeper. In other words, the available space within a sofa sleeper for the mattress when the mattress is in a stowed condition necessitates a mattress that is relatively thin. A typical sofa sleeper mattress is used that has an inner spring coil construction. Typically, these mattresses are approximately four inches thick. When a mattress is used that is of this thickness, the person sleeping on the mattress can often feel the support structure for the mattress, such as the steel frame for the sofa sleeper. It would, therefore, be desirable to manufacture a mattress for a sofa sleeper that increased the comfort of the individual sleeping thereon. However, because it is used within a sofa sleeper, the mattress must fit within a typically dimensioned sofa sleeper unit.
Traditional sofa sleepers are designed with a folding frame mechanism that operates to stow the mattress when the unit is used as a sofa, and that is used to deploy and support the mattress when the unit is used as a sleeping surface. When the user of the bed wishes to stow the mattress, the foot portion of the bed is folded upwardly over the mattress. In this position the foot portion of the mattress is folded over the middle portion of the mattress. The end of the mattress assembly is then lifted upwardly, so that the folded-over portion of the foot as well as the middle part of the mattress is lifted. In the lifted position, the mattress assembly is moved towards the back of the sofa sleeper. The back of the mattress assembly is received within the back of the sofa frame, and the foot portion and middle portion of the mattress form the support surface for the cushions of the sofa.
In a sofa sleeper having an air mattress, it is important to properly deflate the air bladder prior to stowing the mattress within the sofa sleeper. Failure to properly deflate the air bladder will cause problems in stowage, such as a failure to completely stow the mattress assembly. In addition, the improper deflation of the air bladder can place additional and unwanted stress upon the support frame.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a sofa sleeper of increased comfort through the use of a combination mattress assembly that can be easily and efficiently stored when not in use.
This invention is directed to a mattress assembly for use in a sofa sleeper. The mattress assembly has a first mattress that has an inner-spring construction. Disposed above the first mattress is a second mattress that has an air bladder construction. The air bladder of the second mattress has a valve, which is located adjacent the head end of the mattress. The valve is adapted to selectively allow air into and out of the air bladder. The mattress assembly thus provides the combination of an innerspring mattress with an air mattress. The location of the valve allows the air mattress portion to be deflated properly and allows convenient access to the valve for inflation or air pressure adjustment purposes.